Pool Problems
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy is invited to spend her summer vacation at the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort. When she goes for the first week, someone has drained all of the water out of the pool and she must help restore it back to its watery state so everyone can go swimming.


Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was closed for the summer and Weasel was going up to the Butler household and knocked on the front door. Penn answered the door as he clicked open a can of diet cola.

"Oh, I must have the wrong address, I'm looking for Cynthia Butler." Weasel told the former magician.

"Just a minute..." Penn said before calling out inside of the house. "CINDY! **THERE'S A TALKING WEASEL HERE FOR YOU!** "

"Penn, that's not nice," Cindy scolded. "Just because someone wants to tell you they're a Jehovah's Witness, doesn't mean they're a-" she then stopped and saw the red furred weasel at her door. "Oh, hi, Mr. Weasel."

"Hello, Cynthia, how are you?" Weasel greeted.

"I'm doing pretty good, sir," Cindy replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to invite you to our Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort, a lot of people go to it for a vacation much like the Nicktoons Summer Beach House or our former Beach Bungalow." Weasel smiled.

"Wow, yeah, sure," Cindy smiled back. "I would like to go over to the resort with you, sir. When do we leave?"

A bus then honked its horn and the Mayor popped his head out.

"Did she say yes?" The Mayor asked. "There's a Pickle Museum exhibit with my name on it!"

"Oh, Cindy, can I go with you too, please?" Penn begged Cindy. "I promise I'll never ask you for anything again!"

"Well... If you promise that you will behave yourself." Cindy said on one condition.

"I will, I promise." Penn vowed.

"Well... Okay..." Cindy replied. "Let's get packing."

Weasel smiled and went back to the bus to tell the Mayor that Cindy was on board.

"All of our friends and enemies will be there." Cindy warned.

"How about some hot chicks?" Penn asked.

"Um... Eh..." Cindy shrugged. "Probably... I just know that there's a Disco."

"Disco? All right!" Penn cheered and he then had his suitcases ready. "I'm all set."

"I guess I'm ready too." Cindy said.

Penn and Cindy got in the back of the bus.

"Will you be joining us, Mr. Weasel?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know for sure, I'm mostly going to visit my sister this summer." Weasel replied.

"Are we the only ones who are going to be on this bus?" Penn asked.

"The others have their own way of going, to the Summer Resort, Mr. Mayor!" Weasel called.

"You got it!" The Mayor gave a thumb's up as he drove them to the Summer Resort.

"This is going to be so exciting." Cindy smiled.

"I can hardly wait." Penn added in anticipation.

* * *

The drive took a while, but they would make it there soon enough. Cindy fell asleep on Penn's shoulder during the long drive.

"All right, everyone, we're here!" The Mayor told everyone.

Cindy snorked and then woke up. "We're here already?"

"Come on, Cindy, this is gonna be awesome!" Penn beamed.

The two came off of the bus and were in the parking lot and the Mayor came out with them.

"Whoa, look at this place..." Cindy looked in excitement. "It's better than the Nicktoons Summer Beach House."

"So, where are we staying at?" Penn asked.

"According to this brochure, everyone gets their own cabin in the back next to the tennis court." Cindy said as she took out the brochure.

"Alright, let's go then!" Penn said.

The two then walked to the entrance, but the bus appeared to be blocking the way inside.

"What the-What is this?!" Penn glared at the bus. "Let us through!"

"Mr. Mayor, could you move the bus so we can get in?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, phooey!" The Mayor pouted. "I lost the keys to the bus somewhere around here."

"Seriously?" Penn deadpanned.

Cindy checked under the cars, but found no keys. "They're not under there." she then said.

"I found them!" Penn called out as he found the keys beneath the bushes.

"Aha, you found the keys, excellent!" The Mayor smiled as he took the keys. "I'll move the bus now! You two have fun!" he then came back into the bus and drove it out of the way to allow Penn and Cindy to go into the Summer Resort.

"All right, you heard the man, let's go!" Penn told Cindy.

"Oh, boy, I can hardly wait!" Cindy beamed.

* * *

The two then walked together and smiled at the tropical island sights.

"This is like that time you took me to the Bahamas." Cindy smiled as she walked beside him.

"Oh, there's the cabins." Penn spotted.

They came into one cabin that was empty and had two beds, they then unpacked and got settled in.

"Oh, man, this is the life," Penn smiled as he sat on his bed. "What should we do first?"

Cindy poked her head out only to see Little Suzy. "Hey, Suzy, what do you do for fun around here?" she then asked Johnny Bravo's annoying next-door neighbor.

"There's an information booth that way," Little Suzy pointed. "It will tell you what's going on at the resort."

"Thanks, Suzy." Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Sally." Penn added.

"I literally just said her name was Suzy!" Cindy glared.

"Whatever! Hey, I have an idea, let's get to the pool." Penn suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Cindy actually agreed.

* * *

They both came to the pool, only to find that it was completely empty.

"What the?!" Penn asked. "How can this be?!"

"What's going on?!" Cindy added.

"What a bummer!" Buttercup complained as she stood next to the Pump House.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Cindy asked. "You look like you want to hurt someone."

"I really wanted to go swimming, but no one can with no water in the pool!" Buttercup folded her arms.

"Can't you fix it since you're a superhero?" Cindy asked.

"I would, but I need a wrench." Buttercup told her.

"Too bad my dad's not here, he always has his tools with him." Cindy pouted.

"Then, where's the wrench at, Butterball?" Penn asked.

"I don't know, and it's Buttercup." Buttercup narrowed her spring green eyes.

"Right, what'd I say?" Penn replied.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Cindy promised.

"I'd appreciate it." Buttercup nodded to them.

"All right, where should we go looking at first?" Penn asked.

"It could be anywhere..." Cindy searched all around. "It might even be right under our noses..." she then looked down and frowned as the wrench wasn't there. "Man, that always works on TV."

"Let's go ask people," Penn then suggested. "That always works."

"Could you be more specific?" Cindy asked.

"Boy, you really are dense." Penn commented.

"Hey!" Cindy glared.

Penn and Cindy then went to explore to find the wrench all over the summer resort.

"Have you found anything yet, Cin?" Penn asked.

"Nope, not yet." Cindy sighed.

"If you wanna talk about something creepy, I saw that dog Courage hiding in the bushes behind my cabin," Johnny Bravo told them. "Oh, mama... Man, that gives me the willies!"

"Courage isn't that scary, Johnny." Cindy said.

"You're afraid of a mangy mutt?" Penn asked.

"He's still creeping me out by just standing there, I don't know if he's waiting for a cat or what." Johnny scoffed.

"I don't get how Annie Marie can possibly like you." Penn scoffed.

"Anne Maria." Cindy corrected.

"Hey, I was close." Penn shrugged in defense.

"Watch it, man, I'm a black belt." Johnny warned Penn.

"Origami doesn't count." Penn smirked until Cindy pushed him away.

"I mean it!" Johnny threatened.

"Penn, please!" Cindy said through her teeth.

"Your girl is hot," Penn said to Johnny. "I mean really hot."

"Goodbye, Johnny!" Cindy took Penn away. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You stop ruining my fun." Penn scolded Cindy.

"Do you want everyone to hurt you?" Cindy asked.

"No." Penn said.

"Do you want _me_ to be responsible for your foolishness?!" Cindy asked.

Penn shrugged.

"Then stop goofing up my social life!" Cindy snapped.

"Then stop ruining everyone's fun!" Penn retorted.

Cindy rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

IR Baboon groaned as he held his stomach. "So hungry..." he mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong, IR?" Cindy asked.

"IR Baboon hungry and want bananas!" IR pouted as he sat on his blanket on the beach.

"Where are we supposed to get bananas from?" Penn asked.

"A tree?" Cindy shrugged.

"And this was supposed to be a vacation." Penn sulked.

"Dont' worry, we'll find you some bananas." Cindy promised the baboon.

"IR Baboon will give you duck tape." IR Baboon smiled, though still pouted in hunger.

"Poor Baboon..." Cindy sighed.

"Just out of curiosity, why couldn't he find the bananas himself?" Penn wondered.

"Uncle Penn, you know how you get weak from hunger." Cindy reminded.

"Watch it, Cindy." Penn narrowed his eyes.

"Sunscreen?" a hand held out a bottle of sunscreen out from a cabana as they walked by.

"Um... Thanks?" Cindy accepted it with a shrug.

"Who was that?" Penn asked.

"I don't know." Cindy honestly shrugged.

* * *

They both then shrugged to each other and continued to walk. They then saw Double D and June by the ocean, talking with each other.

"Hey, guys!" Cindy called out.

"Hey, Cindy, glad to see you could make it to the summer resort." June smiled as she ate a chocolate bar that Double D gave her.

"Greetings." Double D added.

"Hey, Jessie and Triple S." Penn greeted.

"It's-Oh, forget it." June said before rolling her eyes out of annoyance.

"Sorry, guys, you know how he is..." Cindy also sighed with June.

"Did you hear about the pool? It really sucks..." June sighed.

"I know, right?" Penn agreed. "I wanna show-off to the ladies about how hot my bod is."

Cindy, Double D, and June then looked at Penn in sheer horror.

"Be thankful he didn't send you a calendar." Cindy whispered to June and Double D which made them both shudder and cringe.

"Oops, I have another chocolate bar, do you want it, June?" Double D asked.

"No thanks, I'm saving my appetite for dinner." June told him.

"I'll take it, Double E." Penn reached out.

"So close..." June and Cindy sighed to each other.

"I guess I could give it to you..." Double D said. "But we trade, sir... Do you have any Scotch Tape?"

"Huh? No, I don't," Penn replied. "How about you, Cindy?"

"Sorry..." Cindy smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, too bad..." Double D frowned.

"I guess I could use this chocolate for later..." June shrugged.

"By the way, I heard you can rent boats out on the marina." Double D offered.

"Um, that's good to know..." Penn shrugged.

"It might come in handy for later," Cindy told him. "Plus I heard that Mike's friends Lu and Og live out on the island there."

"Lu and Og, huh?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, them." Cindy nodded.

* * *

Luckily for Penn and Cindy, they rented the last boat for the day and they could now go into the ocean to explore the islands outside of the Summer Resort. They decided to try it out and when they did, they ran into Og who was struggling with a coconut with his friends: Spiney the Porcupine, Goat the goat, and Ms. Pig the pig. The animals seemed to stand on two legs and talk with Og at first until they saw the others coming and then got down on all fours and acted like the animals that they were.

"Hey, there, Og, what's up?" Cindy greeted the island native boy.

"This coconut is being stubborn..." Og groaned. "I wish I had a hammer..."

"Let me guess, we have to find it for you," Penn groaned. "What are we, everyone's slaves?!"

"Penn..." Cindy scolded. "Erm... Don't worry, Og, we'll find it for you."

"My humblest thanks and in exchange for your help, I'll tell you how to get the bananas from the tallest trees." Og smiled.

"Wow, thank you, Og, now where to get a hammer from?" Cindy pondered.

"I'm done, screw this, I'm going home." Penn walked off backwards.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cindy held him back. "You're going to help me out with this."

"N-O, that spells no!" Penn told her.

"Wow, you can spell that?" Cindy asked.

Penn glared slightly. "Fine... Because I care about you, I'll stay... Besides, what's next? A robot goes haywire from that Douglas kid?"

"Dexter..." Cindy muttered under her breath.

"Whatever... Like it matters since we've become everybody's slaves." Penn scoffed.

"Hey, you're the one who wants me to get more adventure, so here we are." Cindy reminded him.

"Yeah, but not by becoming everybody's pack mule!" Penn replied.

"I'm sure the next three weeks we're here won't be like that..." Cindy sighed.

"It better not be." Penn warned.

"I'm sure it won't." Cindy soothed.

"Hmm..." Penn merely hummed.

Old Queeks came out of his cabana which was a tiny island in the middle of the ocean. "Maybe I should move to a different house..." he muttered to himself. "At least no one disturbs me."

"Who's the old dude?" Penn asked.

"That's Old Queeks," Cindy informed. 'He knows all and sees all."

"Is he psychic or something?" Penn asked.

"The islanders say he is, but Mike says he just spies on everyone." Cindy shrugged.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Penn hummed in thought.

Cindy looked to see there were a bunch of bananas piled up in between a few trees. She tried to reach out for them, but she couldn't reach. "Gaaah... Come on... Come on!"

"Need some help?" Penn offered.

"Yes, I would, please." Cindy replied.

"Hmm..." Penn hummed in thought. "I'm sure we don't need that naked kid's help..."

"But it is nice to help other people out." Cindy defended.

"Why don't you just become a nun already?" Penn teased.

"Hahahaha, very funny, Penn." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"I know I am." Penn smiled smugly.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me!" Cindy told him as she tried to reach for the bananas.

"Fine... Man, how long until you have that growth spurt?" Penn scoffed. "It's been over a few years!"

"I'm only ten!" Cindy replied.

" _Still_?" Penn asked.

"What?" Cindy replied.

"Nothing..." Penn shrugged. "Anyway, you're really short for ten, you look like you're six. Besides, I've known you..." he then counted on his fingers. "This many years."

Cindy narrowed her eyes slightly. "This many?" she then repeated his childish estimate.

Penn narrowed his eyes back and then threw her into the tree.

"Hey, Penn, help me down, I'm stuck!" Cindy cried out.

"Serves you right!" Penn glared.

"Don't leave me in here, I still haven't seen a PG-13 movie!" Cindy cried out.

Penn laughed until he turned around and his eyes widened. "V-V-V..."

"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

" **VOLCANO!** " Penn uttered out.

Cindy soon took a look. "Penn, relax, it's inactive."

"But what if it erupts?!" Penn panicked.

"It won't, I promise." Cindy told him.

"How do you know it won't erupt?" Penn asked.

"Just trust me, we'll be fine," Cindy said before she then fall on the ground with the bananas. "At least I got the bananas... Now we can get the bananas and give them to IR and find us a hammer."

They then came into into the boat and came to the hungry baboon. IR Baboon ate the bananas quickly and gave them Duck Tape which was 'made from ducks' and he soon got a stomach ache as he ate too fast.

"Now to find us a hammer." Cindy said.

"Didn't you friend with the hat want some tape?" Penn asked.

"Um... I can't remember... Let's go check." Cindy said.

* * *

Double D and June were then in the water together, wading in relaxation.

"Oh, man, you don't know how badly I needed this vacation..." June smiled as she cooled off with him.

"I know what you mean." Double D agreed.

"Hey, Double D, did you want this tape?" Cindy asked Double D as she handed out the duck tape to the boy.

"Yeah, that baboon gave it to us." Penn added.

"What kind of tape is it?" Double D asked.

"It says 'duck tape made from ducks'." Cindy replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry, but I wanted Scotch Tape." Double D corrected.

"Oh, we will get you some Scotch Tape then." Cindy said.

"We will?" Penn asked.

"Yes, we will." Cindy said as she saved the other tape for maybe someone else who might want it or need it.

* * *

Penn and Cindy were walking around to find a hammer and they saw Eustace Bagge, being grumpy as usual.

"Hello, Mr. Bagge." Cindy greeted.

"Dang it all!" Eustace grumbled.

Cindy sighed to him. "What's wrong now, sir?"

"I must've been a-sleep walkin' last night, 'cuz I woke up this mernin' and mah feet were all wet an' my wrench was gone missin'!" Eustace told her.

"Don't tell me, we gotta go find it." Penn rolled his eyes.

"Well, I ain't gonna do it." Eustace scoffed.

"Ugghhhh!" Penn groaned.

"I have a headache now..." Cindy mumbled quietly as they walked past the Nurse's Office.

"Hello there." Nurse Joy smiled as she stood with her Pokemon.

"Hello, ma'am." Cindy greeted.

"Why, hello, nurse!" Penn smirked.

"Hello there, sir, how are you?" Nurse Joy greeted.

"Lovely to meet you..." Penn smirked.

"Thank you..." Nurse Joy said. "You remind me of Ash's friend Brock."

"Is everything all right, Joy?" A beautiful blonde woman came beside the pink-haired woman.

"Oh, hi, Cassandra, yes, everything's fine." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Cassandra?" Penn asked. "Cindy, isn't that one of your enemies?"

"Yes, but this is Eddy's aunt." Cindy explained.

Penn wolf-whistled in response. "Mmm, two lovely ladies for the price of one."

"We're about to close for the day, so if you want something, you better make it quick." Nurse Joy warned Penn and Cindy.

"Hmm... Could we have a First Aid Kit, please?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, I think we have just one left," Nurse Joy said as she checked the inventory. "Aha, there we are... Here you go."

"Thank you, ma'am." Cindy smiled to the woman.

Nurse Joy and Cassandra then closed the office for the day.

"You never know who'll need a First Aid Kit." Cindy said to Penn.

"You mean it's not for you?" Penn smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Penn!" Cindy snapped.

Penn just laughed as they walked along the summer resort again.

* * *

They came across the pond while Dee Dee was watching the duckies with Ed and laughed with him.

"Hiya, guys, what's up?" Cindy greeted.

"Duckies, duckies, I like duckies!" Dee Dee smiled with Ed.

"I love watching duckies with Dee Dee." Ed laughed.

"Riveting conversation..." Penn rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, what's that shiny wrench-looking thing in the bushes?" Dee Dee pointed across the pond.

"It must be the wrench!" Cindy called out.

The duo then used the boat to float across and Penn picked up the wrench that was behind the tree. The ducks all quacked, but one of them seemed to bark like a dog.

Cindy picked up the wrench, but it was a bit heavy for her. "Uncle Penn, could you carry this?" she then grunted as she looked like she was going to keel over.

Penn picked up the wrench with ease and put it into the boat.

Cindy then grunted and panted in relief. "Thanks!"

They then rowed across the lake and they were now by the fountains.

"Hey, look, I found a tennis racket!" Cindy smiled.

"That's random." Penn commented.

"Someone must've lost it," Cindy said. "We better return it back to its rightful owner."

"So self-righteous." Penn mumbled.

* * *

They then kept on walking around until they saw Mojo Jojo, groaning and rubbed his head.

"Hiya, Mojo," Cindy greeted the evil chimp. "You don't look so good."

"Mojo Jojo has splitting headache from trying to do cannonball in empty pool..." Mojo groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Well, we have a First Aid Kit if you need it." Cindy offered.

Mojo Jojo took the First Aid Kit to look for something for his headache. "Much thanks, you may have this band-aid from the kit; it is something I do not need and therefore do not wish to posses." he then told the girl and her guardian.

"Um... Thanks...?" Cindy winced slightly as she took the bandage.

"Mojo Jojo feels so much better now." Mojo Jojo actually smiled to her.

"Don't try to kidnap me." Cindy warned before going off with Penn.

"I won't... Yet." Mojo Jojo replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Cindy sighed.

"Come on, Cindy, let's just go." Penn pushed her forward.

"Boy, that was weird." Cindy commented.

"You said it." Penn agreed.

* * *

The duo was then walking to find the items that they have been looking for and then, saw Dexter looking around at the tennis court, looking around for something.

"Hey, Dexter." Cindy greeted.

"Finally, my ultimate creation is complete: The Tennis-Tron 35-Z!" Dexter smiled.

"Cool! Uh... What's that?" Penn asked.

"It is the greatest tennis playing robot in the world," Dexter explained. "Now all I need is a tennis racket so I can test it out!"

"Oh, wait, we found something for you behind the fountains," Cindy said as she then handed the boy genius the tennis racket. "Here you go."

"At last! A tennis racket in which to use to test my creation!" Dexter cheered once he took the tennis racket. "Here, you may have my hammer because I do not need it anymore."

"Thank you, Dexter." Cindy said.

"Yeah, thanks, kid." Penn added in.

"No, no, thank you." Dexter said as he took the tennis racket to use on his robot.

"All right, let's get this to Og." Cindy decided.

"Right." Penn agreed.

* * *

They then came to Og.

"Great!" Og smiled as he took the hammer from them. "Thanks for the hammer."

"You're welcome." Cindy said.

"That wasn't so bad, now what?" Penn wondered.

"Oh, right, you wanna know about the bananas," Og then said, not knowing they had already gotten the bananas for IR Baboon. "One of the trees on Volcano Island can be moved. Push it over top of the grassy patch!"

"We already got the bananas, but thank you for telling us." Cindy smiled.

"Oh... Well, thanks for the hammer." Og smiled back as he could now enjoy his coconut.

"He actually seems nice." Penn said to Cindy as they left the island boy alone.

"He is, even though he's mostly pretty quiet and makes stuff out of bamboo." Cindy replied.

"For real?" Penn blinked.

"You have to see it to believe it." Cindy educated.

* * *

They went exploring again while Chicken was wandering around with Katrina.

"Man, Mom and Dad are gonna pluck me for lettin' Cow wander off on her own." Chicken said to his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Chicken, we'll find her." Katrina soothed her boyfriend.

"And I was gonna go play football with Lightning, Scott, Flem, and Earl." Chicken complained.

"Hey, it's a talking duck." Penn said.

"He's a chicken." Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Penn asked.

"Yes, Penn, I'm positive!" Cindy nearly snapped.

"Hmm..." Penn hummed in thought.

Cindy groaned and rolled her eyes at his simpleness. "Hey, Chicken, what's wrong?" she then asked. "You look angry about something."

"Have you seen my stupid sister, Cow?" Chicken asked. "Mom told me not to let her wander off too far!"

"I don't think so, how about you, Penn?" Cindy shrugged.

"I thought I saw a cow with sunburn when we walked around here..." Penn shrugged as well. "Is that her?"

"I think so, but she's the one who has a mad crush on you." Cindy reminded.

"Oh, don't remind me of that..." Penn shuddered.

"Please take us to Cow," Katrina said. "I don't want Chicken to get grounded while we're on vacation."

"We will, we just went past her not too long ago." Cindy replied.

"Ooh, she's gonna be in so much trouble!" Chicken laughed.

"Maybe I should stay here where I can be safe and sound, right?" Penn asked nervously.

"If you promise not to embarrass me..." Cindy warned.

"I promise on my mother's grave." Penn vowed.

"Okay, I'll take the sunscreen too since Cow has a bad sunburn." Cindy said as she took the bottle off his hands.

"Thank you," Penn sounded relieved. "Thank you, Cindy."

Cindy merely rolled her eyes and left with Chicken and Katrina to find Cow.

* * *

Cow was more miserable than usual since she had a bad case of sunburn.

"Poor Cow..." Cindy pouted as she came to the 600 pound bovine.

"Oh, hello, Cindy..." Cow said softly.

"There you are!" Chicken scolded his little sister. "Thanks to you, I'm missin' playin' football with the guys!"

"I'm sorry, Chicken." Cow pouted to her big brother.

"Thanks for helping me find that bad Cow." Chicken said to Cindy.

"No problem." Cindy replied.

"You want some chocolate as a reward?" Katrina offered.

"Sure," Cindy smiled as Katrina handed her a chocolate bar. "Thanks, Kat."

"Sure thing, Cindy, sure..." Katrina smiled to Cindy.

Cow soon smiled and felt a lot better since she got the sunscreen. "Oh, thank you, Cindy, I feel so much better! You should have a present from me too~"

"It's not milk, is it?" Cindy winced.

"No, here you go!" Cow smiled and handed Cindy a smelly sock.

"A smelly sock?!" Cindy asked sickly as her face turned green.

"Blisters the Mouse traded it to me to be in my tea party with Crabs the Warthog, Manure the Bear, and Piles the Beaver!" Cow smiled.

"Riiiiight..." Cindy's left eye twitched.

"You better get out of here before you lose your mind." Chicken suggested.

"Good idea, Chicken." Cindy agreed.

Cindy then left Cow, Chicken, and Katrina alone and she came back to Penn who was actually living up to his promise.

"Wow, Penn, I'm impressed." Cindy said to him.'

"Hey, I take care of ya," Penn replied as he sat in an arm chair while holding an umbrella to keep the sun out of his eyes. "Okay, now what?"

"Why don't we just go back to the pump house?" Cindy asked. "We got the wrench that Buttercup needs."

"What about the chocolate bar that Double D had?" Penn replied.

"Oh... Yeah..." Cindy then said.

They then came to Double D and June just as they finished swimming and where about to leave.

* * *

Cindy then traded the chocolate with the tape for Double D and it was very sticky that she got it stuck to her fingertips. "Thanks, guys... Okay, Penn, let's go."

"Right." Penn nodded.

The two then kept walking off as they collected their stuff.

Little Suzy was chewing some bubblegum which made Cindy cringed because it sounded loud and noisy to her. "Hey! You want my bubblegum?" she then asked.

"Sure." Penn replied.

"What do you want for it?" Cindy asked suspiciously.

"Here, just take it!" Suzy handed them her gum without anything in return.

"Wow, she just gave it to us." Cindy muttered.

"Let's get going." Penn told her.

* * *

They then walked toward the pool where Buttercup was still at.

"All right, you found the wrench!" Buttercup smiled to them. "Now, let's go inside and try to get the pool filled up."

"You got it, Buttercup!" Cindy smiled.

They then went into the pump house with the black-haired Powerpuff Girl.

Buttercup then used the wrench and soon enough, a few holes popped through the pipe and began to squirt water. "Oh, no, the pipes are busted!" she then panicked before looking to Penn and Cindy. "Do you guys have anything that we can use to help pump up the holes?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Cindy pondered. "Sock... Duct Tape... Band-Aid... Scotch Tape... and some used chewing gum."

"That should work, let's try it." Penn nodded to her.

Cindy crossed her fingers. Luckily enough, the items worked and the pool was filled back up with cool, refreshing water.

* * *

"Hooray, it worked!" Cindy cheered. "We saved the day!"

"You know, maybe this won't be so bad..." Penn smiled. "Eh, maybe not, if anything goes wrong, I'll just blame Cindy."

Cindy then pushed Penn into the pool.

"SON OF A!" Penn yelped and splashed into the pool and his glasses fell off.

"Serves you right." Cindy giggled.

Penn then held out his hand to her. "Help me out?"

"Okay..." Cindy knelt down and took his hand.

Penn then smirked and pulled her right into the pool with him.

"Gah!" Cindy yelped.

"Payback." Penn laughed.

The two then got into a splash fight against each other.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone else came into the pool to cool off. This adventure was just the beginning though in the Cartoon Cartoon Summer Resort and there was still more to come.

"Ah, this is the life." Cindy smiled.

"You said it." Penn agreed.

"I wonder what the next adventure will be like?" Cindy smiled as she had fun in the summer resort.

"Oh, great, now she said it..." Penn grumbled.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


End file.
